FFXIV OC Fanfiction 22: Over The Wall
by blacklegheat
Summary: As the battle at Baelsar's Wall escalates into a war against the Empire, the Eorzean Alliance pushes forward to gain a foothold in Gyr Abania. Accepting a call to action, the Dragon's Scales aid their allied Grand Company in the coming battle.


The sun rose high in the mid day sky, rays of light beaming through the thick trees of the East Shroud down upon the large group of adventurers gathered below.

"Listen carefully everyone, for this is the one of the biggest assignments we've taken yet." Gaius began as the spectacled Au Ra stood atop a tree stump as he began his lecture. "It is merely a matter of moments before the Eorzean Alliance storm past Baelsar's Wall and begin their siege upon Castrum Oriens. This means we'll be invading directly into Imperial controlled territory and will be met head on with the defending forces of the Empire. The Twelve only know what struggles we might face in this battle but failure isn't an option. Taking the Castrum means securing our first foothold in Gyr Abania and taking our first step towards liberating this realm from Imperial reign." Gaius took a momentarily glance at Robyn as her fists clenched together in anticipating, well aware of the personal ties she held to this mission. "Today I will be acting as the group adviser but for this mission we are under the complete instruction fo the Twin Adders. Once their messenger sends the word we'll rendezvous with them immediately and begin the assault, take these final moments to tend into any final preparations until then." He concluded his speech before stepping down and joining up with Rose and Robin.

"Ms. Lockser, are communications running with Moglet back at the base?" Gaius asked.

"Aye, I got the fuzzball patched in we can hear 'im anytime. Oi, say somethin' will ya!" Robin yelled as she activated her Linkpearl.

"Reading you all loud and clear, kupo! Preparing systems for auto-synchronis battle surveillance and combat support, over, Kupo!" Moglet replied through the transmission.

"That creation is truly fascinating, I had no idea Mrs. Nassau possessed such knowledge of Magitek creations." Rose commented.

"The amount of knowledge and varieties of such that woman possesses is honestly quite frightening at times. Nevertheless I expect Moglet to be especially useful in the coming battle." Gaius replied.

"So Gaius, this nation is under Imperial rule, same as our home, right?" Asugi asked as he approached his brother alongside Sarya.

"Correct, the heir to the throne who once governed over the Imperial control of Doma now rules over Gyr Abania from the capital Ala Mhigo." Gaius answered.

"It seems no matter where we go, the Empire is always a looming threat, huh?" Asugi replied as he looked down to his companion.

"I could always use some more Imperial dogs to drive my blades into." Sarya replied coldly with a shrug.

"Haha well you sure have the right attitude. Right, let's beat down on the empire and begin a liberation for all of Hydaelyn." Asugi smiled as he punched his fists together energetically.

"The fact that you are so wildly headstrong is part of the reason why i need constant reassurance that were are related." Gaius sighed. "Regardless you have the right of it, the Garlean empire is a threat that cannot be left unchecked."

"Sir, the messenger from the Order has arrived." Malik informed Gaius as he rushed towards him.

"Very well, if you'll all excuse me." Gaius pardoned himself from the group as left towards the new arrival. Meanwhile another group of the Free Company members chattered among themselves nearby.

"So, we're heading into the homeland your parents fled from twenty-odd years ago, right?" Alex asked.

"Right. When the empire took over, my parents fled and to take refuge in hopes of giving me the opportunity of a better life. It was only because they carried an infant child that the village actually accepted them. I guess I'm lucky, i could have been living on the streets or living under the Empire in my homeland. But maybe... Not so lucky... Damn Imperial scum, if they hadn't driven my family out of their home they might still be alive right now. I'll make them pay!" Robyn explained, getting increasingly more worked up as she dwelled on the past until ending in a roar.

"Easy lass, they'll pay for everything they've done and we'll make sure of that. You'll even get the satisfaction of putting a bullet into as many as you can target." Alex patted her on the back a couple of times reassuringly.

"Not soon enough, all this standing around is giving me an itchy trigger finger." She replied as she inspected her weapon, making sure she was ready for combat.

"So Gyr Abania, the birthplace of Monks. Let's hope all that training you gave me will pay off." Alex commented.

"You forgot who you're talking to, you might not have those rusty old bracelets anymore but with those new skills they might start calling you flame-fist instead of lead-fist." Robyn laughed.

"Well it does have a better ring to it, kiddo. Still it's weird thinkin' you were the one training me to fight, I remember when you were half your size and tried swinging at me when I found you on the ship. Those were the good old days." He chuckled.

"Yeah the only days when you ever stood a proper chance against me." Robyn replied as the two went back and fourth flexing each others egos and laughing.

"Everyone the mission is to commence at once, join me with the Order of the Twin Adder and prepare for battle immediately!" Gaius ordered through everyone's Linkpearls. the Dragon's Scales members quickly ceased their idle chatter and hastily made their way to join with the Eorzean Alliance's forces. It wasn't long before the Alliance stormed past Baelsar's Wall and into Castrum Oriens where are large skirmish broke out.

"The Eorzeans are upon us! Quickly, take the prisoners to Velodyna and get backup immediately!" An Imperial officer bellowed to some of his troops before joining in the fight. the fight seemed to quickly fall into the Eorzean's favour until Magitek weapons were activated and added into the mix, which evened out the odds with the defending Imperials. Various Magitek bits and spider-like Magitek weapons were set upon the Alliance, with troops piloting Magitek armour following soon afterwards. One of the weapons approached a small group of Free Company members and proved to be just as much of a challenge as they did back during the fight at Baelsar's Wall. The weapon shot out a barrage of missiles, seperating the group apart as they were forced to flee in different directions before proceeding to dash towards Rose and pounce upon her. The young Au Ra struggled as she could feel the cold, hard metal of the creation's limb crushing down on her. She let out a scream of agony which distorted into a terrifying screech as a burst of dark frog exploded from her body, a shady vision of a terrifying Voidsent could be seen momentarily as the weapon was violently repelled backwards into the air, landing on it's back as the fog quickly cleared to reveal Rose slowly getting back to her feet. Taking her queue, Leona quickly jumped into the air, bringing her lance missiling down onto the belly of the weapon and flipping backwards away from it as it burst into flames with a large explosion. Magitek armour approached another group and had them on the run as it relentlessly fired upon them.

"Alex, I'll cover you while you get in close!" Robyn yelled over to him from behind her cover nearby.

"Got it!" He replied as he readied to rush forward as Robyn turned the corner and began firing at the armour. Dodging the wild barrage of bullets the enemy was shooting while under Robyn's assault, Alex weaved past and sped towards the Magitek armour, his fists beginning to envelop in an intense flame as he focused upon unlocking his chakra. With a mighty roar he slammed his flaming fist into the frame of the Magitek armour with full force, causing his hand to break though a large dent as it was knocked back off its feet and began to malfunction. The pilot quickly got to his feet and readied his gunblade before a loud shot rang out and blood splattered from behind his head as Robyn took her final shot.

"Vanguards approaching!" A Maelstrom officer warned as mechanical constructs began firing upon them. Asugi ran towards one of them with Sarya directly in front of him, rapidly spinning her knives in her hands and deflecting incoming fire as they approached one of them. Asugi quickly dashed around it's rear, wrapped his arms around what would be its waist and lifted it up of the ground, bending his knees and shifting his weight backwards as he slammed it into the ground behind him, causing parts to shatter and spark as it twitched violently before stopping completely.

"Gaius, Gaius! important news, kupo!" Moglet urged over the Linkpearl.

"What is it?" He hastily asked in the middle of combat.

"A man matching the description of Leo Blake along with three others were seen being escorted away from the Castrum, kupo. Their destination seems to be a base at a large bridge to the south-east, kupo." Moglet informed him.

"Leo?!" Both Juria and Alex exclaimed in unison.

"W-we have to save him!" Juria cried as she made her escape through the skirmish, fighting off several Imperial troops as Alex chased after her.

"Juria, wait! Gods damn it!" Gaius growled in a sudden burst of worry and frustration. "Paris, Juria ran off with Alex to the bridge Moglet mentioned, quickly go after her and ensure her safety!" He urged.

Paris gave a sign of confirmation and quickly retrieved a distinct whistle from her coat pocket. Soon after using it a loud whinny rang through the air as a black Pegasus as dark as night with a flaming red mane dove through the air, knocking down several Imperial troops as it landed before her. Paris quickly jumped onto its back and cracked at the reigns, signalling to take off as it rapidly ascended back into the air and towards the direction her comrades had fled.

"Leo!" Juria yelled out as her and Alex sped towards the large group. The silver-haired Hyur's eyes widened as he turned to see his wife in the distance.

"Juria?!" He shouted in confusion.

"Eorzeans! Take down the pursuers!" The leader ordered. Several troops as well as two Vanguards and a Magitek Predator unit readied for battle against the duo.

"Shit, we're heavily outnumbered. Juria, stay behind me. That kid'll get upset if you get so much as a scratch." Alex instructed her as he got into a fighting position. The troops readied their weapons and began to fire as Alex quickly punched the ground with his fist, causing a burst of stone and rubble to break up from the ground into the air, shattering into dust as it blocked the incoming gunfire and gave the two time to dodge to the side. Suddenly a creature shot through the air from behind them and flew past the group. Without hesitation Paris leaped off her mount and landed on top of the Magitek Predator. She gripped the back of the pilot's hair and bashed his head into the dashboard several times before rolling him out of the predator and taking control for herself. She tool aim and activated the cannon, instantly destroying one of the Vanguards and scattering a few of the troops as Alex rushed in to take them down. Aiming towards the other Vanguard, Paris accelerated the predator forward and it ran forward and crashed into the construct, sending it toppling down as Juria approached to the side and took aim with her bow before striking the core and destroying the unit. By then Alex had taken care of the soldiers and the only others left standing were those they had taken captive. Juria rushed towards Leo and removed the binds around his hands before shoving herself into his chest and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Leo, it's so good to see you again." She began to sob with a large smile spreading across her face as she closed her eyes and rested her head against him.

"It's been too long, Ju." Leo smiled and he held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"...This is very sweet but mind untying us, handsome?" Miles beckoned to Alex as he, Dakota and N'athys stood behind the couple with their hands bound behind their backs.

"These two friends of yours, squirt?" Alex looked over to Leo before he began untying them. Leo nodded as he forced himself to let go of Juria and help free the group.

"We can meet and greet later, they'll need us back at the Castrum." Paris yelled out as she began making use of the machine's control panels. With a quick burst, the Magitek Predator rocketed up into the air and flew of to the north west. The group below nodded to each other and followed behind. By the time they had caught up the conflict had settled and the Eorzean Alliance had successfully taken control of Castrum Oriens. Under Gaius' instructions everyone regrouped back at the company building for a debriefing of the mission and to hear of Leo's story. They all sat around large tables in the dining hall as Leo recounted the events of the past, from when we confronted Alvin who fled from battle, to meeting with Miles, his aid at Baelsar's Wall and the adventures they had with Dakota and N'athys.

"...They wanted us to clear out a group of bandits that had been terrorizing the village recently and offered a reward for the job. We managed to track them down at their hideout but we weren't the only ones, a mercenary had made it there before us, she held the head of the beastman leader in her hand and fled as soon as we arrived. It was a massacre and obviously drew a lot of attention as an Imperial patrol followed right behind us. Being outsiders, we were quickly captured and detained, and now a day later here we are." Leo finished explaining.

"I can't believe you went on a big adventure without me, Leo! I am hurt, betrayed, heartbroken, how will I ever go on after this." Laris went on dramatically.

"The question remains, what is to become of your companions?" Gaius asked.

"With your consent I'd offer them to join us if they're willing." Leo replied.

"Absolutely not!" Malik interrupted.

"Mr. White?" Gaius looked over to the Elezen who was now standing above his chair with his hands slammed against the table.

"I cannot agree to letting that filthy scoundrel join us. Trust me, he'll be nothing but an inconvenience." Malik explained angrily.

"Your cruel words pierce my heart deeper than your arrows ever could." Miles replied with a sad, sarcastic tone. ignoring their bickering, Gaius turned towards Leo intently.

"He may be rough but I think he would be a valuable addition to the company." Leo stated.

"Very well then." Gaius nodded acceptingly as Malik grit his teeth and sat back down.

"And what about N'athys? You do remember how he tried to kill me that one time." Robyn asked.

"I am sincerely sorry for that. I tried to blame you for what happened to our families, to ease the guilt and burden I had carried all those years. But after studying you for some time I realized you are not the type of person to run and abandon those you care about. i realized you show a strong sense of strength and determination, something I'm lacked back then and something I admire now. My action were reckless and i do not blame you if you choose to turn me away, if that is the case I will take my leave." N'athys apologized wholeheartedly. Robyn paused for a moment and then shrugged.

"Fine, but try anything funny like that and you're gonna get your ass kicked again." She replied.

"Thank you, I promise to make up for that mishap one day, you have my word." N'athys said sincerely.

"You joinin' us as well, muscles?" Robin asked the Roegadyn woman who had been fairly silent until now.

"If you're offering work then I could do with a distraction. Besides you all seem like an interesting lot, perhaps there's much we could learn from one another." Dakota answered.

"Very well then, I will have rooms prepared for the three of you. Be prepared to work immediately, I suspect that after the Eorzean Alliance's assault into Gyr Abania today we will be called into action quite frequently. After all they've pretty much declared war against the Empire and I fear many bloody battles lie ahead, of which we will be needed to take part in." Gaius stated.

"With all of us together what's to worry about? As long as we stick together we can take down anyone. Ala Mhigo is as good as free." Asugi smiled confidently.

"I'll drink to that, there's no way in hells I'd be taken down by a group o' three eyed freaks." Robin replied.

"With Leo back and his new pals with him we're only going to be even stronger." Alex added.

"It's good to be back again." Leo replied. "I apologize for any worries or concern I may have left in my absence, but nothing makes me happier than being back here with my friends and comrades again... My family. I see many new faces I have yet to meet here tonight but I will make sure to do everything within my power to make sure each and every one of us gets through this war together." He said confidently, his heart filled with excitement and determination. Juria wrapped her arms and one of his and held on tightly as she lent her head against him lovingly from the chair beside him. Leo smiled and gently pet her on the head lovingly as the group continued to chat and grow louder in their conversations among themselves.. He was finally home.


End file.
